Melissa Ramirez
Melissa Ramirez was a packless ghost wolf (Werewolf that has not affiliated with any major tribe) living in Landavale in the late 2000s. She became of note to the Landavale Concerned Citizen Society when she started being stalked by an apparently supernatural entity. Early Life Actual details of Ramirez's early life are vague. It is known that she had been devoted to ballet for most of her life, and had opted to stay away from Werewolf society for as long as possible in order to pursue her art in peace. She moved to Landavale to be part of the new Landavale Center for the Arts (colloquially known as "the opera house"), which was poised to become the third largest cultural center in Northern California, as far as ballet is concerned. The Emperor In Yellow and "Amber." Ramirez was in the running for a part in a ballet known as The Emperor in Yellow, a ballet that was written as a tribute to the works of H.P. Lovecraft. Pack oculists have speculated that the ballet in general is bad luck, as the original coreographer had passed away before the ballet was ever performed in front of an audience. Ramirez's competition for the lead role was a young woman by name of Amber. Not much is known of Amber or her exact relationship with Ramirez. What is known is that Amber was the favorite for the part, a fact that made Ramirez jealous. During a friendly swimming trip, Amber got swept up in the water and drowned. Ramirez was present, and later confessed to allowing Amber to drown. Amber's death was effectively swept under the rug. Landavale Pack Involvement The Landavale Pack became involved with Ramirez after Ramirez approached them for help with a stalker. Ramirez had been given a strange package, filled with photographs of her taken at "impossible" angles, such as in her apartment or directly above her. There was a letter promising Melissa's next ballet will be her last. The Pack, aware of a recent outpouring of Spirit Ridden into the world, decide to help her out. Their suspicions of Spirit Ridden being involved were proven true at the debut. On stage, during a sacrifical scene, a group of masked men started to attack Ramirez with real weapons. The Pack defeated her attackers, and then met Amber. In her dying breath, Amber was latched onto by a spirit and transformed into a scaly monster with bones made of sharpened coral. Pack Alpha J.T. managed to convince the Ridden to give the pack 12 hours to attempt to get Ramirez to step forward. After a heated debate over whether or not Ramirez should be punished, the Pack decided Ramirez had no direct responsibility for the creation of the Ridden and decided to fight and destroy the Ridden itself. Aftermath The successful solving of the Ramirez incident proved to be the New Landavale Pack's first success in dealing with matters of Spirits. It also marked the Pack's first settling of Werewolf related matters.